


The way everything will be okay

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Meet-Cute, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pets, Protective Michelle Jones, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Harry gets thrown out and Peter takes him in for a few days.Harry finds himself in the Stark house hold... he's never seen a more alive house.
Relationships: A lot of people - Relationship, Harry Osborn/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	The way everything will be okay

It was raining, but that didn't stopped Peter and Steve for going to their morning run.

-Come on old man, I'm leaving you behind- Peter said turning around with a grin 

-I'm 84 years older than you, give me a break kid- Steve said following closely behind, Peter laughed turning around to face forward, he was 17 when he started doing this runs with Steve, and 10 years later Peter has gotten so much better and he was now able to even win. Even if Steve repeated multiple times that it was not a competition.

Raining was POURING but non of them minded that much.

-Pete we should head back!- Steve said- Before we have to go back swimming

-Yeah, that's a good idea! Rush you to the tower!!- Peter answered, they passed a tree were Peter saw a really familiar face- Harry?!

-Peter?

-What are you doing in there?!- Peter asked- It's pouring 

-Gwen kicked me out- Harry said- I don't have anywhere to go.

Peter frowned.

-Come on

-What?- Harry asked 

-Come with me- Peter said, he hasn't seen Harry since they graduated collage so the look of surprise in Harry's face didn't surprise him. But Harry nodded and followed him and Steve.

-You're Captain America- Harry said exited- Nice to meet you Sir I'm Harry Osborn. 

-Nice to meet you Mr.Osborn- Steve said, the three man went to the tower and Steve was called for a mission hugging Peter goodbye.

-I'm warning you- Peter said when they got to the elevator- It's going to be messy

-Are you kidding me?- Harry said- You're practically taking me in 

-Oh I don...- and then the elevator opened 

\- DADDY!!- a little girl with long brown curls ran down the hall

-Good morning pumpkin- Peter said with a bright smile- Don't come closer daddy's wet 

-Okaaay- the little girl said and looked up to Harry smiling brightly just like Peter-Hi! I'm Dahlia.

-Hello Dahlia, I'm Harry- he said extending his hand so that Dahlia could shake it, the little girl let out a bubbly laugh and shaking his hand with her two little ones

-Are you alone baby?- Peter asked walking to the kitchen with Dahlia in one hand 

-No! Uncle Harley it's in the living room- Dahlia said- Mommy is sleeping with Olivia though.

-Well, let's them rest a little bit more- Peter said- Friday care to help me out a little?

-Of course boss- Friday said and he was soon dry and changed 

-Wha....How is that even possible- Harry said, Peter picked up Dahlia and rested her on his hip

-Friday does a lot of things- Dahlia said as if it were obvious, the three of them walked to the living room

-Keener get your feet out of my coffee table- Peter said when they entered the room

-Hey, you just got here don't tell me what to do- Harley said

-You're living here for free, when you pay rent, you can put your feet on the table- Peter said 

\- Uncle Harley you're so silly- Dahlia said with a laugh, resting her head in Peter's shoulder- You're supposed to do what daddy says 

-That only applies for minors kiddo- Harley said looking up from his phone- And...You're new

-Harry this is Harley, Harley this is Harry- Peter said

-Nice to meet you men- Harry said and Harley shook his hand

Then Noon came barking to the living room. Peter let Dahlia on the sofa and petted him.

-Hi boy- Peter said- Are you hungry?- Noon barked and shook his tail- I'll take that as a yes, Dahl you want to feed Nonnie? 

-Yes!!- she said jumping out off the couch and running to the kitchen Noon running behind her

-So...Who's mommy?- Harry asked arching his eyebrows 

-Oh sh...

-Peter I swear to god you need to start making Needle not sleep in the floor next to my side of the bed. I almost stepped on her, she is a cute cat she doesn't deserve b...Harry?- MJ walked down the stairs, a baby of about...10 months in her hip and two baby cats following behind her.

-Hi MJ- Harry said with a half smile

-Keener get your feet out of my coffee table- MJ said and Harley huffed taking his feet out of the table.

-Like husband like wife- Harley said rolling his eyes MJ got next to Peter.

-Oli don't eat mommy's hair- Peter said taking a few of MJ's curls out of the baby's hand who just laughed 

-Not that I mind- MJ said handing the baby to Peter- But what are you doing here?

-Gwen kicked me out- Harry said truthfully 

-What did you do?- MJ said crossing her arms

-Wha...Why do you assume I did something?- Harry asked 

-Bro- Peter said arching an eyebrow

-Gwen wouldn't kick you out because she felt like it- MJ said

-We just had a really bad argument- Harry said 

-Daddyyyyyyyyy- Dahlia said getting in the living room again- Noonie doesn't want to eat

-You sure you didn't give him Toulouse and Needles food?- MJ asked, the two kitties at hearing their names looked up at MJ, and Dahlia giggled.

-I'm silly- Dahlia said with another giggle, Noon was next to her and let out a little bark- I'm sorry Noonie I'll give you the right one this time.

-I'll come help you before you give him poison or something- Harley said, and then took Toulouse and Needles in his hands- You two come with me too. 

-Sorry- Peter said sitting in the couch and lying Olivia in his lap who started playing with her tiny feet- You were saying Harry.

-So my dad was really angry because he found out I was living with her- Harry said sitting next to them in the couch- So he gave me an option, he said that either I broke up with her or I forgot about all his money. And when I was telling the argument I had with my father to Gwen she thought I was breaking up with her.

-So what I'm hearing is...It was a misunderstanding- MJ said 

-Yeah- Harry said- But look a you two, two kids, two kittens, one dog, married...Who would of though coming from Michelle Jones 

-What can I say, this guy broke me- MJ said grinning at Peter who rolled his eyes- We actually have kids though, Leo and Max are with Pepper and Tony.

-Wow- Harry said- 4 pregnancies?

-Not really- Peter said- Leo and Max are twins and they're adopted- he clarified- I found them in one of the Avenger's missions in Moscow 3 and a half years ago, they're 4 

-Oh- Harry said- How old is Dahlia by the way

-5- MJ answered 

-Chow time- Tony said getting out of the elevator with Pepper and Morgan behind, two identical boys holding Morgan's hands

-Good morning to you too- Peter said rolling his eyes

-Yeah yeah whatever give me my granddaughter- Tony said picking the baby from Peter's lap who instantly was showered with kisses- You are so cute

-Dad control yourself- Morgan said letting go they boys hands who ran to MJ making her laugh.

-Hi my boys- MJ said kissing their faces a few times which made them giggle- How was the sleepover with Mo?

-We watched a lot of movies mommy- Max said

-Yeah, and grandpa let us have a juicy pops after we ate aaaaall of our vegetables- Leo continued 

-Oh so you ate all of your vegetables?- MJ asked throwing a glance to Pepper who smiled and nodded

-They were really good- Pepper said

Tony stopped giving kisses to a giggling Olivia when he realized the presence in the room.

-Harry Osborn- Tony said frowning- What are you doing here?

-Dad don't be rude- Peter said crossing his arms

-It's okay Peter- Harry said- Rivalry and all of that 

-Morgan close your mouth, flies are going to get in- MJ said with a laugh 

-Eugh- Max said- Yucky 

The night time came really quickly.

-I think maybe you should try to talk to her- MJ said, Harry and her were sitting in the couch a sleeping Olivia spread out in top of her.

-I tried MJ- Harry said quietly as possible- She doesn't pick up the phone and she doesn't even read my texts messages. 

-You tried talking to her sister?- MJ asked

-She's not gonna want to talk to me either- Harry said just as Peter got down the stairs 

-And that was the last one down- Peter said- Man, Leo put up a fight today.

-They were hyped up because your father gave them too much sugar- MJ said 

-Probably- Peter said bending so he could peck her lips- I'm going to take a shower and then going to bed.

-Okay babe- MJ said- I'll be up in a few minutes

-Okay...And I'll grab this one so I can put her in her crib- Peter said grabbing Olivia en settling her in his shoulder, Olivia didn't even flinch and Peter smiled- Goodnight Harry

-Goodnight man- Harry said, Noon sat in MJ's lap as soon as Peter went up stairs and MJ caressed him

-I think you should go to your house...And do a romantic gesture, she likes that type of thing right? 

-Yeah you're probably right- Harry said getting up- I think I know how to fix this

-Hey, if she rejects you, out couch is really comfortable- MJ said

-I feel so much better thanks- Harry said rolling his eyes- If I don't text you back in an hour I'm coming back

-Whatever Osborn- MJ said when Harry got on the elevator, she got up from the couch and went upstairs getting into her's and Peter's room, she put her pajama on, checked that the baby monitor was on so they could hear Olivia if she woke up and laid in their king size bed.  
Peter got out of the shower shortly after a towel around his hip.

-Is Harry okay in the couch?- he asked 

-He went to do something so Gwen would want him back- MJ said- If he gets rejected he'll come back

-I hope it works for him- Peter said getting into his boxers and laying next to her- He's a good dude

-Yeah- MJ said- Do you think we scared him?

-Why?

-We're loud, and a lot of people...and animals- MJ added seeing Toulouse getting in top of the bed, Peter took her and petted her carefully who purred at the touch

-Love is loud- Peter said looking up at her 

-I guess it is- MJ said smiling, Peter let Toulouse down on the ground so she could go to the bed she had in one corner of the room with Needles and next to Noon's. 

-You look beautiful by the way- Peter smiled dragging MJ to him and kissing her lips sweetly.

-You should put some PJs on big guy- MJ said smirking when she broke the kiss- You're going to get sick

-You know spider-man doesn't get sick baby- Peter said kissing her again- I think you want me to put some PJs on because you get distracted 

MJ smirked again, her hand tracing his pretty marked abs.

-I'm not gonna lie to you and say that's totally false- she said kissing his cheek and then his neck, Peter laughed and helped her get in top of him.

Yeah, love was loud, their family was loud

But Peter wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
